


Call your Name

by Sternpfote



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Love, M/M, Memories, Sad, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternpfote/pseuds/Sternpfote
Summary: Oh, where is my Lover?And I got no power.I'm Standing alone, no way...Calling out your Name...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Er liebte ihn.Immer wieder tauchte der Andere in seinen Gedanken auf, brachte ihn dazu, sich an Vergangenes zu erinnern, sorgte dafür, dass er die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen fühlte.Verflucht.Es regnete wieder.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Songfic: "Call your Name" (by: Hiroyuki Sawano, Attack on Titan)





	Call your Name

Ein Seufzen entfloh seinen Lippen. Er legte den Stift zur Seite, schob die Dokumente, die er bearbeiten sollte, weg und erhob sich aus seinem recht bequemen Stuhl. Den Mahagoni-Schreibtisch nicht mehr anschauend trat er zum Fenster hinter sich. Mit einem geübten Griff öffnete er dieses, ehe er seine Hände auf die Fensterbank legte und hinaussah. Sein Blick glitt über das Militärgelände, den Hauptplatz des Central City Hauptquartiers.

Erneut seufzte der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren und grauen Augen, ehe er kurz über die Augenklappe strich, die sein linkes Auge verdeckte. Nachdem er leicht den Kopf schüttelte, mit der Absicht, unnütze Gedanken loszuwerden, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Umgebung draußen. Suchend sah er sich unten auf dem Platz um, bis er fand, wen er suchte.

Alphonse Elric.

Der Junge lief neben Oberleutnant Hawkeye über den Platz, Richtung Stadt. Er war eben bei ihm gewesen, um über seinen Bruder Edward zu sprechen.

**_> >He lost his brother months ago<<_ **

Alphonse sah inzwischen aus wie ein 11- bis 12 - Jähriger. Monate waren vergangen, seit er seinen Körper zurückbekommen hatte.

Monate waren vergangen, seit jenem Tag. Wo er ihn verloren hatte.

Viele sagten, dass Alphonse seinem großen Bruder ähnlich sah. Doch er konnte dem einfach nicht zustimmen, wollte es überhaupt nicht.

Edwards Haare waren heller, honigblond und seidig weich, die Alphonses dunkler, kupferfarben und laut ihm nicht mal annähernd so "fluffig" wie die seines Bruders. Edwards Augen strahlten wie Gold, während Alphonses dagegen einfach braun und „normal" aussahen. Edward war erwachsener, älter, reifer. Edward war stärker, seelisch wie körperlich. Edward war... schöner. Besser. Edward war eben Edward.

Er gab es nicht zu, sagte nichts darüber, aber er mochte es nicht, wenn Alphonse mit Edward verglichen wurde. Er mochte es auch nicht, dass Alphonse die gleichen Sachen wie Edward trug. Und vor allem mochte er es nicht, dass Alphonse nach Edward suchen konnte, er hingegen aber nicht.

Er wandte den Blick vom Fenster ab und trat wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch, jedoch ohne die Absicht, sich zu setzen und weiterzuarbeiten. Stattdessen holte er einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und beugte sich zu dem Möbelstück hinunter. Drei Schubladen hatte der Schreibtisch, wobei eine, die mittlere, jedoch abgeschlossen war. Doch nicht für lange, denn der Schlüssel passte und er konnte den Inhalt dieser Schublade betrachten. Ein Bild. Ein eingerahmtes Bild lag darin, mehr nicht.

**_> >His picture on the wall<<_ **

Er hing oder stellte das Bild nicht auf, auch wenn er es gern tun würde. Niemand wusste, wie er zu _ihm_ stand. Nur er und die auf dem Bild abgebildete Person.

Sanft strich der Schwarzhaarige über das Foto, über das Gesicht des Jungen.

Er trug seine Haare wie üblich zum geflochtenen Zopf, doch der Wind wehte ihm seinen Pony leicht ins Gesicht. Er grinste breit und seine Augen blickten ihn frech, aber freundlich an. Auf seinen roten Mantel hatte er verzichtet, da es warm gewesen war. Die rechte Hand war erhoben, zum Abschiedsgruß. Der weiße Handschuh verdeckte die Automailhand.

Auch wenn alle meinten, Edward sah glücklich aus, konnte er dennoch immer etwas Trauriges in seinem Lächeln lesen. Egal ob auf diesem Bild oder zuvor.

Es war das einzige Bild, das er von dem aufgedrehten Blonden hatte. Er hatte es wenige Tage vor _jenem_ Tag gemacht, als er am Morgen gegangen war. Es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie sich nah gewesen waren, dass letzte Mal, dass er dieses gespielt glückliche Lächeln gesehen hatte, auch wenn sie sich danach noch mehrfach gesehen hatten, auf der Straße, im Büro, und als er sich an _jenem_ Tag aufmachte.

**_> >And it reminds me<<_ **

Er erinnerte sich genau an die letzten Worte, die ihm der Kleine an _jenem_ Tag gesagt hatte. Früh hatte sich der Junge verabschiedet, ehe er gegangen war. Gegangen...

Mit Alphonse, in die unterirdische Stadt. Wo das Versteck der Homunculi und ihrer Herrin, Dante, gelegen hatte.

Natürlich hatte der Kleine gegrinst als er gegangen war. So wie immer.

Und natürlich hatte Edward gelogen, als er ihm sagte, dass er und Al gesund wiederkommen würden, mit ihren Körpern und siegreich über die Homunculi. Edward war nicht dumm, er wusste, dass es gefährlich werden würde.

Doch dass es so enden würde, damit hatte bestimmt nicht mal der kleine Alchemist selbst gerechnet. Keiner hatte erwartet, dass es so ausgehen würde.

Dass er verschwinden würde. Dann zurückkam. Dann getötet wurde. Dann wiederbelebt. Und dann schließlich wieder verschwand, indem er sich selbst opferte.

**_> >When he brings me coffee, his smile<<_ **

Auf einmal musste er auch an andere Momente denken. Glückliche Momente, die er mit dem Knirps geteilt hatte.

_Es war der dreizehnte Geburtstag Edwards. Der Junge mit den goldenen Augen strahlte, als er den Geschenkehaufen vor seinem Krankenhausbett sah. Er hatte sich mal wieder bei einer Reise verletzt und musste deshalb zum Arzt, doch das hinderte den Kleinen natürlich nicht daran, nun freudig aus dem Bett zu springen. Im Raum waren nur Wenige anwesend: Winry, die seine Automail reparieren musste sowie deren Oma. Alphonse natürlich. Und er selbst mit Hawkeye._

_„Danke!", rief der kleine Alchemist und begann sogleich auszupacken._

Er erinnerte sich kaum mehr an die Geschenke der anderen, doch das Gesicht des Jungen, als er sein Geschenk öffnete, hatte sich ihm gut eingeprägt.

_„E-Ein... Ein MINIROCK?! WOLLEN SIE MICH VERARSCHEN?!", tobte der Blonde und zeigte ihm seinen besten Todesblick._

Er lachte kurz. Dann, eine andere Erinnerung:

_„Muss das wirklich sein, Oberst?", fragte der Junge klagend. „Ich habe meine Berichte nur eine Woche zu spät abgegeben, diese Strafe ist da viel zu streng!"_

_Er sah auf und lächelte, ehe er die Tasse von dem Tablett nahm, welches der Fullmetal Alchemist halten musste._

_„Du musst monatlich Bericht erstatten, da ist eine Woche Verspätung wirklich sehr viel, Fullmetal." Er nahm einen Schluck. „Noch sehr heiß, aber das Wasser-Kaffeepulver-Verhältnis ist okay. Vielleicht eine Prise Zucker mehr, beim nächsten Mal."_

_„Muss ich jetzt wirklich einen Tag lang Ihr Sklave sein?!", zischte Edward gefährlich wütend._

_„Jap.", antwortete er grinsend. "Und jetzt lächle noch für mich."_

_Und er lächelte. Wenn auch gezwungenermaßen und finster, aber Edward lächelte ihn an._

Er lächelte, in Erinnerungen versunken.

Doch ein Gedanke wiederholte sich immer wieder.

**_> >I wish I could be with him 'til my last day<<_ **

Ja, das wünschte er sich wirklich. Bis zu seinem letzten Tag und noch viel länger mit ihm zusammen sein.

Was würde er dafür geben, noch einmal den blonden Chaoten zu sehen.

Sein Lächeln. Seine Tränen. Seine geröteten Wangen. Seine Alchemie, seine komischen Puppen mit denen er ihn immer genervt hatte. Noch einmal durch seine weichen, langen Haare zu streichen. Noch einmal seine Lippen auf die des Kleineren legen. Noch einmal den zarten Körper an sich spüren, die Wärme von ihm und die Kälte seiner Automails. Noch einmal seine Stimme hören, egal mit welchen Gefühlen. Er könnte ängstlich flüstern, vor Freude lachen, verlegen murmeln, traurig schluchzen oder ihn wütend anschreien. Irgendwas.

Er wollte ihn nochmal sehen, hören, riechen, schmecken, fühlen!

Er wollte diesen kleinen blonden Teufel, der ihn um den Verstand gebracht hatte!

Er wollte ihn von ganzem Herzen, jetzt, hier, bei sich haben!

Kurz schnaubte er, ehe er das Bild wieder in die Schublade legte und diese abschloss. Dann nahm der Schwarzhaarige sich seinen Mantel, zog diesen über die blaue Uniformsjacke und verließ sein Büro.

Den Papierkram würde er wann anders erledigen.

Mit zügigen Schritten ging er durch die Gänge, eilte schnell über den Hauptplatz und verließ schließlich das Militärgelände. Sicher führten ihn seine Füße zu dem Ort seiner Begierde.

Während er lief, ging die Sonne hinter dem Horizont unter. Kurz blieb er stehen und sah hin, zu dem Feuerball, der über den Himmel wanderte und nun alles in bunte Farben tauchte.

Da war gelb, orange und rot, da war blau und lila, sogar grün. Ein wahres Spektakel, so ganz anders als es an dem Abend war, wo sie sich ihre Liebe gestanden hatten. Und doch war es nicht weniger schön.

_Er saß allein auf dem Hügel, die goldenen Augen hinauf in den nächtlichen Himmel gerichtet. Er wirkte einsam, verloren und traurig. Seinen roten Mantel hatte er sich eng um den Körper geschlungen, damit er ihn vor der nächtlichen Kälte schützte, während er wartete._

_Auf ihn wartete._

_„Fullmetal, du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte der Größere und trat zu dem Blonden, setzte sich aber nicht. Er sah hinab zu dem Kleinen, der ihn um diese Uhrzeit, kurz vor Mitternacht, auf diesen Hügel bestellt hatte._

_Äußerlich war der Schwarzhaarige die Ruhe selbst, doch innerlich tobte ein Chaos an Gefühlen. Edward hatte sich die letzten Tage und Wochen seltsam benommen, besonders ihm gegenüber. Er war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte so wenig wie möglich mit ihm gesprochen und wenn, dann sehr sachlich und emotionslos. Nicht mal auf neckische Kommentare bezüglich seiner Größe war er angesprungen, was wirklich beunruhigend war, wenn man Edward näher kannte._

_Es kribbelte in seinen Fingern. War er etwa hinter das Geheimnis des Älteren gekommen?_

_„J-Ja...", murmelte Edward leise. „S-Setz dich doch..."_

_Verwundert, aber noch immer nicht minder nervös, tat er dies. Es war selten, dass der Junge die Höflichkeitsform vergaß. Bisher war es nur geschehen, wenn er sehr wütend war und über ihn geflucht hatte. Doch noch nie so. Edward wirkte eher... niedergeschlagen als zornig. Nein, nicht niedergeschlagen, auch nicht traurig. Nachdenklich, verwirrt. Ihn beschäftigte etwas._

_Stille senkte sich über den Hügel und keiner der beiden startete den Versuch, sie zu durchbrechen. Beide, der kleine Blonde und der große Schwarzhaarige, sahen hinauf in den Himmel, musterten die Sterne die klar zu sehen waren._

_"Also, ähm, Oberst...", fing der Junge dann doch nach einiger Zeit an, ihn immer noch nicht ansehend."Ich... habe nachgedacht... ü-über Sie... und mich... und..."_

_"Uns?", fragte er, beinahe schon hoffnungsvoll. Es konnte doch sein, dass der Kleinere seine Gefühle erwiderte, oder? Das durfte er doch noch hoffen?_

_"...J-Ja...", meinte Edward, bevor die Pause zwischen ihren Worten zu unangenehm werden konnte."Und ich... wollte Ihnen etwas sagen..."_

_"Ja?" Aufmerksam ruhten die grauen Augen auf seinem Untergebenen, den er liebte._

_Nach gefühlt mehreren Ewigkeiten, in denen er nur den Alchemisten betrachtete, hob Edward den Kopf und sah ihn mit seinen leuchtenden, goldenen Iren, den Spiegeln zu seiner Seele, an._

_"Roy...ich..."_

_Augenblicklich bekam der Ältere Gänsehaut. Die Art, wie der Blonde seinen Vornamen aussprach..._

_"I-Ich glaube... ich liebe dich..." Die Worte wurden gegen Ende hin immer leiser, waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Die Angst stand Edward förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wie würde er, Roy, reagieren?_

Oh, er wusste genau wie er reagiert hatte. Wie konnte man sonst auf dieses wunderbare Liebesgeständnis reagieren, besonders wenn es von Edward kam, wenn nicht so?

_Lächelnd lehnte der Größere sich zu dem Kleineren vor, ehe er eine Hand an dessen Kinn legte. Die goldenen Augen weiteten sich überrascht, wenn nicht sogar schockiert._

_"Edward, ich liebe dich auch.", hauchte Roy, ehe er ihn sanft küsste._

**_> >He said, he gave all his love to me<<_ **

Es mag klischeéhaft klingen, vielleicht hatte der Blonde auch nur diese Art von Geständnis gekannt, klassisch wie in Schnulzromanen, doch er sah damals und auch danach keinen Grund sich zu beschweren. Er mochte sie schließlich, diese süße, schüchterne Art des Kleinen.

Sie hatten dann noch lange gesprochen. Den Anderen jeweils fest im Arm, dessen Wärme spürend, die Finger ineinander verschränkt.

Es war eine schöne Nacht gewesen. Sie waren sich nicht näher gekommen, nichts war mehr gewesen als dieser zögernde erste Kuss. Er wollte nicht zu stürmisch sein, Edward nicht verletzen oder übergehen. Und Edward war noch nervös, unerfahren und wusste nicht ganz was er tun sollte.

Als eine Sternschnuppe über den Himmel flog, hatten sie sich beide etwas versprochen.

_"Ich bleibe immer bei dir."_

Sie würden einander unterstützen, einander helfen. Sie hatten überlegt, wie die Zukunft aussehen würde.

Wenn das mit den Homunculi geklärt wäre. Wenn Frieden herrschen würde. Das hatten sie sich vorgenommen.

**_> >We dreamt a new life<<_ **

_"Oberst..."_

_"Sag Roy."_

_"Okay... U-Und du, sag Edward oder direkt Ed. Ja?"_

_Sie tauschten ein zögerndes Lächeln aus, ehe der Größere seinen Kopf auf den blonden Schopf des Kleineren legte und die grauen Augen schloss. Eine innere Ruhe ergriff ihn, während sich auch der Andere entspannte._

_„Also... R-Roy... geht... geht das wirklich in Ordnung? I-Ich meine, du bist Oberst... Und ich bin dein Untergebener... u-und wir sind beide Jungs... Und du bist viel älter als ich... U-Und..."_

_„Ich verstehe, dass du nervös bist, Edward." Beruhigend strich er dem Angesprochenen über die Wange. „Mir geht es eben so. Aber zusammen können wir das schaffen. Wenn du magst, halten wir es erst mal geheim."_

_„Ja... Bitte. Danke. Danke, Roy." Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Jüngeren, welches der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte._

_„Wenn das alles vorbei ist... Dann nehm ich erst mal zwei Monate Urlaub!" Er lachte, und Edward stimmte mit ein._

_„Wohin solls denn gehen?"_

_„Hmm... Wie wärs mit Strand? Kreta soll zu dieser Jahreszeit ganz schön sein. Komm doch mit."_

_Der Junge legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zu ihm hoch. Das Lächeln des Schwarzhaarigen verbreiterte sich zu einem süffisanten Grinsen, als er in die überraschten, goldenen Seelenspiegel sah._

_„E-Eh?", war alles, was Edward hervorbrachte._

_„Urlaub zusammen. In Kreta am Strand, schwimmen, baden, die Sonne genießen. Dabei könnten wir uns noch näher kommen und mehr über den anderen erfahren.", erklärte er._

_Augenblicklich färbten sich die Wangen des Blonden rot und er wandte beschämt den Blick ab._

_„K-Klingt gut.", murmelte er._

Es wäre bestimmt ein schöner Ort für den ersten, gemeinsamen Urlaub gewesen. Ein schöner, friedlicher Ort. Wo sie zusammen sein hätten können.

**_> >Some place to be at peace<<_ **

Er hatte sich sehr darauf gefreut, Zeit mit dem kleinen Alchemisten zu verbringen. Er hatte sogar schon nach Zugverbindungen geschaut, so dämlich es auch klingen mochte.

Dann hatte sich alles zugespitzt. Plötzlich war es soweit, der finale Kampf stand bevor.

**_> >But things changed, suddenly<<_ **

Er ging weiter, riss seinen Blick weg von dem wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang, beschleunigte seine Schritte und steuerte seinen Zielort an. Seine Miene wurde immer finsterer, das selige Lächeln, das sich auf seine Lippen geschlichen hatte, während er an Edward gedacht hatte, verschwand und die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen wurden kalt und hart.

Er wich von der Straße ab und bog in eine Seitengasse ein, ein schmuddeliger, recht unauffälliger Weg der unter einem Tor hindurch auf eine große Wiese führte. Der Friedhof.

Seine Augen suchten die Gräberreihen ab, doch außer ihm war zu dieser späten Zeit keiner mehr da. Er war nicht hier, um Hughes zu besuchen. Dieser war in East begraben worden. Er wollte zu _seinem_ Grab.

**_> >I lost my dreams in this disaster<<_ **

Er schritt über den Friedhof, die schmalen Pfade an den Gräbern vorbei entlang, den Blick umherschweifen lassend. Er musterte einige Gräber, von Menschen die er nicht kannte, er sah in den Himmel, der sich allmählich schwarz färbte und von kleinen, weißen Punkten - Sternen - gemustert wurde. Er lief weiter, bis er an das Ende einer Reihe kam und vor einem einzelnen Grab stehen blieb.

Es kostete den Mann viel Kraft, den Blick abzuwenden, von den anderen Gräbern, dem Himmel, dem Weg, einfach allem hin zu diesem einen Grab.

Es war ein schlichter, hellgrauer Stein ohne Verzierungen. Auch die Aufschrift war simpel.

_Edward Elric_

_1899-1915_

Mehr stand da nicht.

Verflucht nochmal, wieso stand da nicht mehr über diesen großartigen, wenn auch kleinen, Menschen?!

Da müsste so viel mehr stehen über ihn.

Es stand ja nicht mal da, wer er wirklich war. Was er getan hatte. Wieso und wie er starb.

Nein, dort stand einfach nur ein Name mit zwei Zahlen.

Es war nicht dass, was er verdient hatte!

Er, Edward Elric, der Fullmetal Alchemist, war der Held von Amestris! Er hatte sein Leben nicht nur für seinen Bruder gegeben, sondern auch für das Land. Für jeden einzelnen Bürger von Amestris war er gestorben, hatte sein Leben gegeben, um sie zu schützen.

Rose Thomas, die Frau aus Liore, die von Dante gefangen genommen wurde, hatte ihm erzählt, was in der unterirdischen Stadt geschehen war.

Edward war eingetroffen, in einer Art Theatersaal, wo Rose und Dante auf ihn gewartet hatten. Sie hatten nur kurz gesprochen, ehe der junge Alchemist die „Mutter" der Homunculi angegriffen hatte. Diese Frau, diese verdammte Missgeburt, hatte dann mit Alchemie oder Magie, er wusste es nicht genau, Edward versiegelt. Weggeschickt. Verschwinden lassen.

Aber so etwas hielt den Kleinen natürlich nicht auf. Wie auch, nichts konnte diesen sturköpfigen Idioten aufhalten, ihn daran hindern zu tun, was er für richtig erachtete.

Also war er zurückgekommen. Er hatte angeblich ein Tor aufgestoßen, war durch dieses gekommen und hatte dann gegen Envy gekämpft.

Während diese verdammte Rose nur zugesehen hatte! Und auch Alphonse lag nur in einem Transmutationskreis und hatte nichts getan, um seinem Bruder zu helfen! Er machte nichts, um seinen ach so geliebten und wichtigen großen Bruder zu unterstützen!

Nein, sie standen und lagen einfach da, während EDWARD GETÖTET WURDE!!!

Erschrocken zuckte der Schwarzhaarige zusammen, als er spürte, wie warmes Nass über seine Wangen lief. Er hob die Hand und wischte sich über die Augen. Das rechte Auge. Tatsächlich, er weinte.

**_> >I'm crying<<_ **

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und starrte wieder den Grabstein an.

Der Homunculus Envy, mit der Todsünde des Neids, hatte Edward einfach erstochen. Angeblich hatte Hohenheim, der Vater der Brüder Elric, früher eine Beziehung mit Dante gehabt und ein Kind gezeugt. Und dieses Kind war gestorben, Hohenheim wollte es wiederbeleben und erschuf so den Homunculus, welcher somit mehr oder weniger der Halbbruder der beiden Alchemisten war. Und scheinbar hatte dieser Edward so sehr gehasst, für seine angeblich glückliche Kindheit und die Liebe, die er von seinem Vater bekommen hatte, dass er ihn so brutal und hinterhältig ermordet hatte.

Man könnte meinen, dann wäre es vorbei gewesen. Entweder, dass die Homunculi gesiegt hätten, indem sie den Stein der Weisen, der in Alphonse war, genutzt hätten, oder dass die Menschen, Soldaten, dass Amestris gesiegt hätte, nachdem er selbst den Generalfeldmarschall, den Homunculus Pride, getötet hatte.

So oder so, Edward wäre tot gewesen. Sie hätten seine Leiche ordentlich begraben, vielleicht genau hier, an diesem Platz, mit diesem Grabstein, oder mit einem ganz anderen Grabstein auf einem ganz anderen Friedhof. Vielleicht wäre er ja in seinem Heimatdorf, Resembool, begraben worden, bei seiner Mutter Trisha.

Aber nein. Es kam anders. Natürlich kam es anders, was hatte er erwartet? Allein die Tatsache, dass Edward gestorben war, war schon... schrecklich. Mehr fiel ihm dazu nicht ein. Aber dann...

Als er es erfuhr, hatte er Rose durchgeschüttelt. Sie angeschrien. Ihr befohlen, dass sie ihn sofort zu seiner Leiche bringen sollte. Sie verflucht, weil sie nichts dagegen getan hatte.

Wie töricht von ihm. Als ob das etwas geändert hätte. Als ob das seinen geliebten, kleinen Edward zurückgebracht hätte.

Er wünschte, es hätte ihn zurückgebracht.

Er wünschte es sich von ganzem Herzen.

**_> >Missing my lover<<_ **

Dann hatte Rose erzählt, was weiter geschehen war.

Dass Alphonse endlich etwas getan hatte, dass er den Stein genutzt hatte, um Edward wiederzubeleben.

Er war nicht sicher, ob er Alphonse dafür hassen, verfluchen oder danken sollte. Doch es war egal, denn sein Opfer hatte schlussendlich nichts gebracht.

Alphonse hatte den Stein und sich selbst genutzt, um Edward wiederzubeleben. Edward war wieder am Leben, er hatte gelebt, für ein paar Momente. Für ein paar Momente, in denen er so unglaublich gern an seiner Seite gewesen wäre.

Die Homunculi waren am Flüchten, als der Kleine erwachte. Obwohl er, trotz Wiederbelebung, immer noch verletzt war, hatte er Dante und ihre drei Homunculi die noch da waren, Wrath, Envy und Gluttony, angegriffen. Er war mal wieder so verdammt mutig und leichtsinnig gewesen.

Gegen Wrath hatte er nicht gekämpft, der war nicht böse, nur verzweifelt. Rose hatte den Homunculus später aus der unterirdischen Stadt gebracht. Gluttony drehte durch, wollte erst Edward essen, ehe er derjenige war, der Dante tötete. Und Envy...

Als der Kampf vorbei war, schickte der Alchemist Rose weg. Sie nahm Wrath hoch und ging, doch sie blieb heimlich lang genug, um zu sehen, was Edward tat.

Natürlich würde er etwas Dummes tun. Er war viel zu selbstlos.

Der Schwarzhaarige wischte sich erneut über das Auge. Wäre er doch da gewesen! Er hätte Edward daran hindern können!

... Nein. Vermutlich nicht. Edward hatte es als seine Pflicht angesehen, sich selbst zu transmutieren, um Al zurückzubringen. Er liebte seinen Bruder einfach zu sehr. Nicht mal er selbst hätte da etwas dran ändern können.

**_> >I don't have the power<<_ **

Sollte er neidisch sein? Dass Edward sein Leben für seinen Bruder Alphonse gegeben hatte?

Vielleicht. Seine Gefühle waren noch immer durcheinander, egal wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit jenem Tag.

Er war neidisch auf Alphonse, doch, tief in sich wusste er das. Aber er fühlte nicht so, weil Edward sich für diesen geopfert hatte.

Sondern weil Alphonse in diesen letzten Momenten bei Edward sein konnte. Weil er dabei war, als Edward kämpfte. Als Edward starb.

Und weil Alphonse dann immerhin etwas tat.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm. Er wusste nicht mehr genau, was er an diesem Tag alles getan hatte. Der Kampf gegen Bradley war ihm nur noch verschwommen im Gedächtnis geblieben. Im Nachhinein glaubte er, einen Stich im Herzen gespürt zu haben, zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Edward gestorben war. Aber er könnte sich das auch nur eingebildet oder eingeredet haben, mit der schwachen Hoffnung, es gefühlt zu haben, bei ihm gewesen zu sein.

Edward hatte sich selbst transmutiert. Sein Leben gegeben. Er war verschwunden, die meisten sagten, er sei tot.

Er glaubte das auch. Aber dennoch hatte er Hoffnung. In der Hinsicht ähnelte er wohl Alphonse.

Als Rose aus der unterirdischen Stadt kam, traf sie auf Major Armstrong. Sie schickte diesen in die Stadt runter, da sie sich um Edward sorgte, jedoch Wrath zuerst in Sicherheit bringen wollte.

Armstrong ging und kam zurück mit einem Jungen in seinen Armen. Doch es war nicht Edward, sondern Alphonse.

Er hatte den Bericht oft genug gelesen. Er hatte oft genug gelesen, was der Major geschrieben hatte, hatte sich oft genug Roses Schilderungen und auch die des Homunculus Wrath, angehört. Er ist selbst in die Stadt hinunter gegangen um sich den Kreis anzusehen, den Edward gezeichnet hatte, um sich zu versichern, ob er wirklich ging und wie.

Er hatte mehrfach mit Alphonse gesprochen, welcher lange im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte und sogar von einem Psychiater betreut worden war. Der jüngere Elric hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren, also waren die Worte, die sie miteinander wechselten, für ihn eher weniger hilfreich. Er hatte keine Zeit dazu, dem Jungen alles zu erklären, er wüsste nicht einmal wie er das tun sollte. Wie könnte er, Oberst Mustang, ganz in seiner Rolle bleibend von Edward erzählen? Nein, das ging nicht.

Und er hatte wichtigere Dinge zu tun, die alle aber nicht so wichtig waren wie sein kleiner Alchemist.

Zu gern hätte er ganz Amestris abgesucht, nach Edward, nach einer Möglichkeit ihn zurückzuholen, ihn zu finden, bei ihm zu sein, an seiner Seite, für immer.

**_> >On my side forever<<_ **

Wie gern würde er, Alphonse gleich, jetzt nach Edward suchen. Er vermisste ihn, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers sehnte er sich nach dem blonden Jungen.

Er spürte, wie seine Beine zu zittern begannen und seine Knie nachgaben. Ergeben sank er vor dem Grab zu Boden. Vor dem Grab, bei dem nichts begraben war. Nichts, denn es gab keinen Körper, keine Asche oder dergleichen. Sie konnten auch keinen persönlichen Gegenstand des Alchemisten vergraben, denn, schlicht gesagt, hatte Edward so etwas nicht. Seinen Mantel konnte man nicht finden, auch wenn Alphonse nach sehr genauen Beschreibungen eine gute Kopie hinbekommen hatte. Doch das war eine Kopie, nicht der echte, nicht Edwards Mantel, und Alphonse trug diese Kopie nun selbst, da alle meinten, er könne sich dann vielleicht wieder an seine vergessene Reise mit Edward erinnern.

Er glaubte nicht daran.

Doch wenn er Hoffnung hatte, dass Edward noch lebte, irgendwo da draußen, dann war es wohl nicht verwunderlich, dass einige die Hoffnung hatten, dass Alphonse sich wieder an alles erinnern würde. Dass der jüngere Elric sich wieder erinnern konnte an die Reise mit seinem Bruder, an alles was geschehen war, seit sie damals ihre Mutter transmutiert hatten. Dass, wenn Alphonse sich so verhielt wie Edward, tat was Edward getan hatte, sich kleidete wie Edward, dass er sich dann wieder an das Geschehene erinnern würde.

So kalt das auch klang, ihm war es gleich. Ihm war es gleich, was mit Alphonse war. Er wollte nur Edward zurück.

Er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wieso er Alphonse dennoch unterstützte. Ob es war, weil Alphonse Edward viel bedeutet hatte? Weil er so indirekt helfen konnte, beim Suchen und Finden Edwards oder einem Weg zu ihm? Weil er so selbst nach seinem Geliebten suchte, nur eben durch Alphonse? Oder einfach, weil er nichts besseres zu tun hatte? Denn, ehrlichgesagt, gab es nichts wichtigeres zu tun, nichts als den normalen Papierkram. Also wieso half er Alphonse? Weil es offiziell gut aussah, bei seiner Karriere half, einen möglichen zukünftigen Staatsalchemisten zu unterstützen?

Er lachte traurig auf. Als ob ihn seine Karriere eben interessierte! Als ob es ihn eben interessierte, großer Anführer zu werden! Würde Hawkeye von seinen Gedanken erfahren, sie müsste ihn erschießen.

Alles was er wollte war, seinen kleinen, geliebten Edward wieder bei sich haben.

Verdammt, wieso konnte er nicht bei ihm sein?!

**_> >Oh, where is my lover?<<_ **

Die Tränen auf seinen Wangen vermehrten sich, wurden begleitet von einem erstickten Keuchen, einem Schluchzen, das sich langsam einen Weg über seine Lippen stahl. Ein Laut der Trauer, der unendlichen Sehnsucht, der seinen Herzschmerz dennoch nicht gebührend ausdrücken konnte.

Mit den Händen, mit denen er sich vorhin noch die Wassertropfen weggewischt hatte, krallte er sich nun an seine Jacke und seinen Mantel, die Arme eng um seinen zitternden Körper geschlungen. Den Kopf dem Grab zugeneigt, die Augen dabei zusammengekniffen.

Er erlaubte sich diese Momente des Schmerzes immer häufiger, das merkte er. Immer öfter kam er zu dem Grab des Blonden und weinte. Es tat so weh, so weh immer allein an diesem Stein zu sitzen und seinen Edward zu vermissen.

Er konnte sein Leid mit niemandem teilen, wie auch? Keiner wusste, was er für den Kleinen empfand. Keiner, nur der Kleine und er.

Niemand machte ihm Mut, so wie sie es bei Alphonse taten. Zwar fielen gelegentlich Bemerkungen, dass es bestimmt wieder Streitereien und Gezanke in seinem Büro geben würde, zwischen ihm und Fullmetal, doch es waren nur halbherzige Anmerkungen, die auch so gut wie immer nur in Alphonses Anwesenheit fielen.

Waren anfangs noch alle bedrückt gewesen über den Verlust des Jungen, lief nun alles wieder in geordneten Bahnen. Als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Er wurde nie erwähnt, nie vermisst, jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor. Nur wenn Alphonse da war.

Alphonse.

Von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt, musste es ausgerechnet Alphonse sein.

Mit ihm könnte er sein Leid am ehesten teilen, er würde verstehen, dass er den Kleinen vermisste, schließlich tat dieser es selbst, doch gleichzeitig war da eine so große Schlucht zwischen ihnen, die er nicht überqueren konnte. Er konnte sich dem Bruder seines Geliebten nicht anvertrauen.

Er war Edwards Bruder. Wer weiß, wohin das führen würde.

Nein.

Er würde allein bleiben, mit seinem Leid, seinem Schmerz, seinen Tränen.

Er würde weiter allein an diesem Grab sitzen, immer öfter, bis er vielleicht einfach nicht mehr aufstand und bei Edward blieb.

Er konnte doch sowieso nichts ausrichten.

**_> >And I got no power<<_ **

In einigen dieser verzweifelten Momente wünschte er sich den Tod. Wünschte sich, bei Edward zu sein, im Jenseits, im ewigen Leben, nie getrennt von ihm. Mit ihm für immer glücklich über die Himmel wandern, mit seinem geliebten Engel an seiner Seite.

Doch dann kamen ihm jedes Mal Zweifel.

Was wäre, wenn Edward dann wütend auf ihn war, wenn er sich selbst umbrachte? Dass er ihm seinen Suizid nicht vergeben würde, dass sie für immer im Streit wären, sich im Himmel nah, aber doch so unglaublich weit entfernt voneinander?

Was wäre, wenn er es nicht in den Himmel schaffte? Ohne Zweifel war Edward dort, er war doch so ein reines Wesen, ein so unschuldiger Junge, der aufopfernd alles gegeben hatte was er besaß, sogar sein eigenes Leben. Er musste dort oben sein. Aber was war mit ihm? Er hatte gemordet, kaltblütig im Krieg Menschen verbrannt, ein Volk vernichtet, und auch jetzt waren Leute wegen ihm gestorben, während er sich einen Weg nach oben gebahnt hatte. Hughes zum Beispiel.

Und wenn sie ihm den Suizid noch schlimmer nahmen, es als endgültig niedrige Tat ansahen und ihn in die Hölle schickten, ans andere Ende der Welt, weg von seinem blonden Engel? Ihn ins Fegefeuer steckten, ins ironische Feuer, dass ihm ewige Qualen verschaffen würde, ihn aber doch nicht erlöste mit Tod? Wenn er zu den verheerenden Flammen kam, die sein Leben schon so lange begleiteten, ihn so lange quälten, statt zu den weichen Wolken des Himmels, ins Sonnenlicht über der Erde?

**_> >I'm standing alone, no way<<_ **

Oder was wäre, wenn Edward doch noch lebte? Irgendwo, vielleicht ganz nah hier versteckt, ohne Erinnerungen auf der Suche nach ihnen oder in einem anderen Land, einer anderen Welt, aber lebte? Wenn er darauf wartete, dass er ihn fand, dass er einen Weg zu ihm entdeckte, zu seinem Geliebten?

Wenn er derweil selbst verzweifelt einen Weg zu ihm suchte, es schaffte, hier wäre, aber er so dumm gewesen war vor zu gehen, in ein Reich der Ewigkeit, da er Edward dort geglaubt hatte?

Die Schluchzer verschwanden, wandelten sich zurück zu diesem tonlosen Weinen, dass er sich angeeignet hatte.

Er hasste sich für dieses Nass, dass ihn nutzlos machte. Als ob er sich nicht schon nutzlos genug fühlte! Dieses Nass, dass seinen Schmerz zeigte, ihn daran hinderte, weiter zu machen, ihn vergessen zu lassen, was er doch nicht vergessen wollte.

Wie er sich hasste für all die Gedanken in seinem Kopf, diese irrsinnige Sehnsucht nach einem Jungen, der fort war. Sich hasste, für seine Untätigkeit!

Wäre Edward hier, er würde wohl über ihn lachen. Wie er sich wieder aufführte, total übertrieben. Bestimmt würde der Junge ihn auffordern, weiter zu machen. Nicht aufzugeben, es neu zu versuchen. Vielleicht würde er ihn bitten, ihn zu vergessen. Oder ihn nicht zu vergessen, aber dennoch zu leben, sich zu lösen. Oder er würde ihn fragen, ob sie zusammen leben könnten, einander lieben, friedlich, glücklich.

Er wusste es nicht. Zu gern würde er es erfahren.

Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen hob sich, starrte erneut den Namen auf dem Grab an, ehe er den Kopf hob und zum dunklen Sternenhimmel sah.

Er schloss die Augen, ließ die Tränen versiegen, nur um seine grauen Iren dann emotionsvoll wieder zu öffnen und zu schreien.

Aus voller Kehle den Namen des Blonden schreien, nach ihm verlangen.

Von ganzem Herzen nach Edward Elric rufen, dass er zu ihm kommen möge.

**_> >Calling out your name<<_ **

Er wusste im Nachhinein nicht, wie lange er das getan hatte. Mit der Zeit wurde er immer leiser, bis er den Namen nur noch flüsterte, ein schwaches Hauchen. Während des Rufens waren Wolken heraufgezogen, die den Himmel bedeckten und schon bald Regen vergossen.

Ihm war, als würde der Himmel ebenfalls um Edward weinen. Er war wohl nicht ganz allein.

Irgendwann verstummte Roy komplett. Er schloss kurz die Augen, presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen, senkte den Kopf und löste seinen Griff um seine Jacke, um die Hände auf seinen Schoss zu legen, während er nun im Regen vor dem Grab kniete.

Eine Zeit lang dachte er nichts, genoss die Leere in seinem Kopf, blendete alles aus. Dann jedoch kamen Erinnerungen wieder hoch, Gedanken prasselten wie aus dem Nichts auf ihn ein, so wie die Wassertropfen der Wolken.

Er sah alles klar und deutlich vor sich, mit seinem linken Auge, dass unter der Augenklappe verborgen war.

**_> >I said I gave all my love to you<<_ **

_"O-Oberst, was-?!" Erschrocken sah Edward sein Gegenüber an, als dieser ihn auf den Mahagoni-Schreibtisch setzte._

_"Psst.", war alles, was Roy erwiderte, ehe er sich zu dem Blonden beugte und seine Lippen sanft, aber bestimmend, auf die des Kleineren legte. Die goldenen Augen seines Gegenübers weiteten sich überrascht, ehe sie sich halb schlossen und er ein Wimmern ausstieß. Er wollte ihn wohl erst wegdrücken, denn er legte seine Hände auf die Brust des Schwarzhaarigen, doch als die Zunge des Größeren einen Weg in den Mund des Anderen fand, krallte er sich nur an der blauen Jacke fest. Roy legte eine Hand in den Nacken Edwards, ehe der Kuss verlangender wurde. Mit der anderen Hand stützte er sich neben Fullmetal auf dem Schreibtisch ab, die Augen so wie dieser halb zu._

_Und so musterte er den unschuldigen Jungen vor sich mit vor Lust dunklen Iren. Beobachtete genau, wenn der Junge erschauderte, sich an- und entspannte, wie seine Wangen sich verfärbten und wie seine Augen etwas tränten. Er hörte, wenn er wimmerte, oder keuchte. Wenn er versuchte etwas zu sagen, in den wenigen Atempausen die ihm der Dunkelhaarige ließ, verschloss er Edwards Mund schnell wieder mit seinem eigenen._

_Ihm war es eben gleich, dass sie sich im Hauptquartier, in seinem Büro, befanden, und dass trotz später Stunde noch einige im Gebäude waren. Er würde nicht weit gehen, nicht zu weit, doch der Anblick des Kleinen war eben zu viel für ihn geworden._

_Er war auch nur ein Mann mit Bedürfnissen, auch wenn er die gut verschweigen und verstecken konnte._

_Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere gewesen, als sein kleiner Chaot ins Gemeinschaftsbüro gekommen war. Nur noch Falman und Havoc waren außer ihm da, da Fuery und Breda frei hatten und Hawkeye mit ihrem Hund Black Hayate zum Tierarzt musste, da dieser sich verletzt hatte._

_Edward hatte ihm wie immer seine Mappe auf den sowieso schon überfüllten Schreibtisch geklatscht, der Blick grimmig, wie immer, wenn er Bericht erstatten musste._

_Er hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Mappe geworfen, er sah da schon die unzähligen geknickten Blätter_ _,_ _die lose darin lagen, ehe er den Blick seinem Lieblingsuntergebenen zuwandte._

_Sein Atem ging stoßweise, einige Haarsträhnen standen wirr von seinem Kopf ab, seine Antenne war ganz schief und Jacke und Mantel sahen so aus, als ob man sie einmal durch den Dreck gezogen hätte, was vermutlich auch stimmte. Ein Kratzer zierte Edwards Wange, noch sehr frisch und der weiße Handschuh über seiner Automail fehlte._

_Der Junge hatte sich also mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten begeben, gekämpft oder geprügelt, so wie er es häufig tat. Nichts_ _N_ _eues also, aber dennoch sorgte sich der Ältere jedes Mal_ _wieder_ _um seinen Schützling, auch wenn er es gut hinter genervter Autorität verstecken konnte, wie sie zu seinem Rang gehörte._

_Bevor Edward ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte Falman mitgeteilt, dass er fertig war und Schluss machte, und Havoc hatte sich ihm angeschlossen, auch wenn Letzterer wohl einfach in Ruhe_ _Ra_ _uchen wollte, statt weiter zu arbeiten._

_Schließlich war er mit Edward allein gewesen._

_Und nach einem kurzen Gespräch war es eben so gekommen._

_Leidenschaftlich verschlangen sich ihre Münder, Roys Lust überwältigte Edward, fachte dessen eigene an, die jedoch mehr unschuldiger Neugier als wahrem Verlangen glich_ _. D_ _och genau das liebte er so an seinem kleinen Alchemisten._

_Nach einem sehr langen Kuss lösten sich beide voneinander, Speichel verband ihre Lippen noch, was den Blonden dazu brachte, vor Scham noch mehr zu erröten. Der Schwarzhaarige trennte den Faden, grinste sein Gegenüber neckisch an, welcher daraufhin verlegen den Blick zur Seite abwandte und die Hände unruhig im Schoss knetete._

_"Hat es dir gefallen?"_ _,_ _raunte der Größere und strich mit seiner Hand sanft über die Wange des Anderen._

_Dieser nickte nur knapp, ihn jedoch partout nicht ansehend. Roy lächelte, ehe er die Arme um Edward legte und in dessen Ohr flüsterte: "Möchtest du zu mir kommen?"_

_Wohlwollend betrachtete er die Gänsehaut, die sich bei dem Angesprochenen ausbreitete, und noch mehr freute er sich über das Nicken, dass er bekam._

Wieso hatte es nur so wenige solcher Momente gewesen? Wieso waren sie selten so glücklich zusammen gewesen, nur sie beide?

Er hatte Edward jedes Mal angesehen, wie sehr es ihn aufgeheitert, ihm gefallen hatte. Auch wenn es nur Blicke waren, die sie austauschten, oder ein sanftes Anlächeln, wenn sie sich begegneten.

Und natürlich besonders die schöne Zeit. Die Umarmungen. Die Küsse. Und auch die paar Mal, als sie sich sehr nah gekommen waren, bei ihm Zuhause.

Jetzt war er kaum mehr Zuhause. Seine Wohnung war nur sauber, weil er eine Reinigungskraft bezahlte. Er hielt sich kaum in seinen vier Räumen auf, und wenn, dann meist nur zum Schlafen. Doch selbst das wurde immer unregelmäßiger.

Seine Abende verbrachte er entweder in seinem Büro, mit Papierarbeit, oder in einer Bar, mit Trinken. Gelegentlich war ihm dann der Weg zu seiner Wohnung zu weit, sodass er kurzerhand in einem Hotel schlief. Es war auch schon vorgekommen, dass er im Freien übernachtet hatte, oder dass er einfach nicht geschlafen hatte.

**_> >We dreamt a new house<<_ **

Wie oft er wohl schon hier, vor diesem Grabstein hockte, die ganze Nacht lang? Doch egal wie schlecht es ihm ging, war er betrunken, mied er den Friedhof, und er wagte es nicht, vor dem Grab zu trinken. Das würde Edward entehren, diesen Zufluchtsort für ihn entweihen. Wenn er hier war, dann sollte er sich dem bewusst sein. Auch wenn er in Gedanken abdriftete, in Erinnerungen schwelgte, er wollte nicht im Suff etwas zu diesem Grab lallen, was er später vielleicht bereute. Edward hätte ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst, so wie schonmal, als er betrunken Mist gebaut hatte.

_"Oi, Bastard! Nicht klammern, du Idiot!"_ _,_ _grummelte Edward, als er den Knirps von hinten umarmte und sich auf ihn stützte._

_"Isch klammer nisch..."_ _, n_ _uschelte er als Antwort._

_Der Blonde knurrte. "Du stinkst nach Alkohol, Oberst Bastard. Du hast zu viel getrunken!" Doch er schob den Arm des Größeren nicht von sich, sondern stützte ihn weiter._

_Sie hatten sich verabredet, spät Abends in einem Park, doch nun war er so betrunken, dass er kaum alleine gehen konnte. Edward seufzte und führte ihn bis zu einer Bank, auf welche er ihn hievte, ehe er sich selbst daneben setzte._

_"Du bist echt unmöglich, Roy.", murrte der Fullmetal Alchemist schlecht gelaunt. Der Schwarzhaarige antwortete nicht, sondern legte nur seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Kleineren._

_Er wusste, dass dieser es nicht mochte, wenn er sich betrank. Er mochte es selbst nicht, doch es musste sein. Seit Hughes Tod trank er allein, doch langsam, dank dem kleinen blonden Engel, der diese Hölle etwas erträglicher machte, wurde es wieder besser. Nur an vereinzelten Tagen übertrieb er, was ihm sein Kater am nächsten Morgen und sein kleiner Teufel zu gerne mitteilten._

_"Wehe, du heulst mir wieder die Ohren voll, dass dir alles wehtut und dir schlecht ist, Arschloch.", meinte der Blonde._

_"Jaja...", seufzte der Schwarzhaarige nur, ehe er seine Augen schloss. Er bemühte sich, deutlich zu sprechen, obwohl seine Zunge schwer vom Alkohol war. "... Du reist morgen wieder ab, oder?"_

_"Ja, Bastard. Hab ich dir doch schon oft genug gesagt." Roy hörte förmlich, wie der Kleine einen Schmollmund zog._

_"Ich werd dich vermissen. Komm schnell zurück.", murmelte er nur. "Ich mag es nicht, wenn du weg bist, Fullmetal."_

_"Wir hatten ausgemacht, uns privat bei unseren Vornamen zu nennen, Lame Alchemist.", kam sogleich die schnippige Reaktion des Blonden._

_"Vorhin sagtest du Oberst Bastard." Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Großen ab, was sein Untergebener jedoch nicht bemerken konnte. "Und hast du mich eben_ Lame _Alchemist statt_ Flame _Alchemist genannt, Edward?"_

_"Wow, du kannst ja doch noch richtig hören und denken." Der Junge schnaubte. "Ja hab ich. Problem damit?"_

_"Du wirst immer kreativer mit Spitznamen, Kleiner."_

_"NENN MICH NICHT KLEIN!" Edward stieß ihn wütend von sich, sodass er leicht zu lachen begann. "Meine Namen für dich basieren immerhin nicht nur auf Kommentaren bezüglich deiner Größe, Arsch!"_

_"Ich hab ja auch kein Problem mit meiner Größe."_

_Nun stärker lachend wich er knapp der Metallfaust aus, die auf sein Gesicht gezielt hatte._

_"Du bist ein riesiger Idiot, ein verdammtes Arschloch und der schlimmste Bastard den ich kenne!", fluchte der Blonde wütend._

_"Aber ich bin dein riesen Idiot, dein verdammtes Arschloch und dein schlimmster Bastard, den du kennst. Ich bin dein~", erwiderte Roy lächelnd._

_Zornig sah Edward ihn an,_ _errötend,_ _ehe er erneut einen Schmollmund zog. Mit der Ohrfeige hatte der Größere nicht gerechnet, doch er nahm sie schief grinsend hin._

_"Du bist doof._ _Laberst nur Müll, hör auf dich zu besaufen, Bastard.",_ _murmelte Edward, ehe er den anderen küsste und dieser erwiderte._

Es waren glückliche Zeiten, auch wenn sie viele Tiefen hatten, aus denen sie sich gegenseitig raushelfen mussten. Sie hatten es überstanden, alles hatte geklappt, bis zu dieser letzten Hürde.

**_> >Some place to be at peace<<_ **

Dieser letzte Kampf, das letzte Hindernis, vor ihrem ersehnten Frieden.

Natürlich mussten sie da scheitern. Natürlich musste noch etwas geschehen, was alles änderte. Natürlich.

Das Schicksal, die Wahrheit, war so verdammt grausam, meinte es nicht gut mit ihnen.

Dabei taten sie doch schon so viel für diese Welt, wollten sie zu einem besseren Ort machen, vor den Homunculi bewahren und alles. Das war so verdammt ungerecht!

Wie so oft folgte seiner Trauer und Verzweiflung nun Wut und Hass. Hawkeye sollte ihn wirklich erschießen, für alles, was er in diesen Momenten dachte.

Wenn er allen Menschen um sich herum die Schuld gab am Tod des kleinen Alchemisten, an seinem Verschwinden, an dem Schmerz in seinem Herzen.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte er Schritte hinter sich, Schritte, die auf ihn zusteuerten, dann jedoch knapp hinter ihm stehen blieben. Er spürte den Blick auf sich, es brannte, es schmerzte.

Hier sollte ihn doch keiner erwischen. Hier wollte er doch allein sein, allein mit dem grauen Grabstein, der Edwards Namen trug.

Es war sein Rückzugsort, wo er in Ruhe an seinen Geliebten denken konnte.

Er passte doch immer auf, dass es nicht auffiel. Dass ihm keiner herfolgte, dass er keine Spuren hinterließ. Er legte nie einen Blumenstrauß ab, er saß oder stand einfach nur vor dem Grab.

**_> >But things changed, suddenly<<_ **

"Oberst."

Nein, es hieß Roy. Dass hatte er Edward doch oft genug gesagt.

Er schloss die Augen, antwortete nicht.

Hinter sich hörte er Stille. Dann, nach einigen Momenten, kam der Junge noch näher, legte seine kalte rechte Hand auf seine linke Schulter.

Er hob den Kopf, sah hinter sich, zu dem Jungen.

Sein Mund öffnete sich, doch es dauerte, bis er einen Ton herausbekam. Als er es schaffte, war es sehr leise, doch der Junge hatte es gehört.

"Edward..."

Da stand er, der Junge mit den blonden Haaren. Den emotionsvollen, großen Augen. Dem traurigen Lächeln. Dem roten Mantel.

"Edward...", wiederholte Roy, diesmal etwas lauter.

Er kam auf die Beine, schwankte kurz, ehe er die Arme um den Kleinen schlang, ihn an sich drückte. Er spürte, wie erneut Tränen aus seinem Auge schossen, wie sie langsam über seine Wange liefen und schließlich auf den Boden tropften.

"Oberst..."

"Roy. Ich sagte dir doch, es heißt Roy für dich, Edward."

"Oberst..."

"Roy. Roy, Edward!"

"Oberst... Ich bin nicht Edward."

"..."

Er erstarrte kaum merklich, verharrte einige Momente so, ehe er sich von dem Kleinen löste, ihn von sich wegdrückte und prüfend betrachtete.

Mehrfach blinzelte er, der verzweifelte, aber schließlich erfolgreiche Versuch, seine Tränen verschwinden zu lassen.

Tatsächlich, als er wieder klar sehen konnte, bemerkte er es langsam. Realisierte, wer da vor ihm stand.

Nicht Edward.

Alphonse.

Alphonse.

Nicht Edward.

Edward war nicht da. Edward war noch immer fort. Er war allein, allein mit Alphonse.

Er wandte den Blick ab, las die Inschrift erneut. Musterte die Buchstaben, die in den Stein geschlagen worden waren.

Edward war nicht da.

**_> >I lost my dreams in this disaster<<_ **

"Verzeih... Verzeihung, Alphonse."

Er murmelte es nur, starrte lieber den Grabstein an, als den Anderen anzusehen.

Hatte er sich nicht immer beschwert, wenn der Junge dort drüben mit _seinem_ Jungen verglichen wurde? Dass sie so unterschiedlich waren? Und jetzt verwechselte er sie?

Er sollte dringend Schlaf nachholen. Auf andere Gedanken kommen.

"Sch-Schon gut...", antwortete Alphonse zögerlich. "Aber... was machen Sie so früh hier, Oberst?"

Früh? Wie spät war es denn? Seine Hand glitt in seine Hosentasche, zog die silberne Taschenuhr hervor, die ihn als Staatsalchemisten auszeichnete. Seine zweite Uhr.

_Der Ishvalische Bürger- oder eher Vernichtungskrieg im Osten Amestris'._

_Sand, Staub, Blut, Leichen. Das war das, was man hier sah. Und zwischen den Toten vereinzelt ihre Mörder._

_Die Amestrier "siegten". Sieg, ein Wort, dass für die Soldaten immer mehr an Bedeutung verlor. Das, was sie hier taten, war nicht kämpfen, auch wenn es kleinere Gefechte gab. Das hier war ein großer Massenmord an einem Volk. Einfach nur die Anderen vollständig Auslöschen._

_Der Geruch von verbrannten Menschen lag in der Luft, der von eben diesen herrührte, als er das Dach des Gebäudes betrat. Roys Blick wanderte über die am Boden liegenden Ishvaler, ehe er ein Keuchen hörte und aufsah._

_Schwarze Augen trafen auf Rote, Amestrier auf Ishvaler._

_Der Mann hielt sich erschöpft an der Wand fest, während er langsam zu Atem kam._

_Ein erschrockener Laut verließ den Mund des Flame Alchemisten, als er den Ishvaler erkannte._

_"Heathcliff Arb?" Die Hand hatte er noch erhoben, bereit um zu Schnipsen, um seine_ _n_ _"Gegner" in verherrende Flammen zu hüllen._

_"Roy... Roy Mustang?", antwortete der Ishvaler, und die Augen beider weiteten sich schockiert._

_Sie kannten sich, sie waren zusammen bei der Militärausbildung auf der Akademie in Amestris gewesen. Und nun sollte dieser Bekannte Roys dessen Feind sein, den er hier auf dem Schlachtfeld antraf, auf der Seite des anderen Volks?_

_Der Ishvaler sah ihn an. "Wie konntest du nur?"_

_Eine Frage, die den Angesprochenen selbst beschäftigte. Wie oft hatte er seine Taten hinterfragt, nachgedacht, ob er die Befehle zur Ausrottung Ishvals wirklich befolgen sollte? Ob er seine Hände weiter in Blut tauchen sollte, ob er Menschen seines Landes, denn das waren die Ishvaler theoretisch, verbrennen sollte, auf grausame Art und Weise?_

_Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit zu antworten._

_Heathcliff löste sich von der Wand, zog innerhalb einer Sekunde seine Pistole und zielte auf ihn, schoss auf ihn, genau auf seine Brust._

_Während er selbst zu Boden ging, hörte er noch einen Schuss, von seiner Linken. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Maes und nachdem er auf dem Boden aufkam, hörte er einen Weiteren dort landen. Maes musste Heathcliff wohl erschossen haben._

_"Roy! Halt durch, Roy!", hörte er seinen Freund rufen._

_Kurz sahen die schwarzen Augen zum Himmel, ehe alles dunkel und stumm wurde._

Er fasste sich an die Brust, die Stelle, wo er seine Uhr damals aufbewahrt hatte. Den Blick hatte er auf die neue gerichtet.

_"Du hattest Glück. Die Kugel hat deine Staatsalchemistenuhr getroffen."_ , hatte Maes damals gesagt. Welch Ironie.

"O-Oberst...?", erhob Alphonse zögernd die Stimme und riss ihn somit aus unangenehmen Erinnerungen.

Er wollte nach der Zeit schauen, genau. Schnell klappte er die silberne Uhr auf und musterte die Zeiger einige Momente lang.

3:46 Uhr.

Er hatte wohl länger hier vor Edwards Grab gesessen als gedacht. Ja, jetzt spürte er es auch.

Eine einnehmende Trägheit, eine Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen.

Er sollte schlafen. Oder nein, besser, sich betrinken gehen. Das klang nach einer guten Idee.

Ein kurzes Seufzen verließ ihn, er klappte die Uhr zu, steckte sie weg und sah auf. Ein Fehler. Er sah in die braunen Augen Alphonses, die einerseits aussahen wie Edwards und andererseits auch nicht.

Er sollte weg, er musste, dringend.

"Verzeih. Ich gehe jetzt besser", murmelte der Ältere und ging schnell an dem jüngeren Bruder seines Geliebten vorbei.

Keiner von beiden sagte mehr etwas, keiner stellte Fragen. Alphonse hatte bereits gefragt, was Roy hier machte, doch er bekam keine Antwort, und andersherum wollte der Schwarzhaarige den Anderen nicht fragen. Sie hatten beide Gründe, die den jeweils Anderen nichts angingen.

Er sollte die Nacht schnell zu Ende bringen.

**_> >We don't know what is wrong tonight<<_ **

Diese Nacht, in der er schon so oft an Edward gedacht hatte, dass es ihn innerlich zerriss.

Hätte er nicht herkommen sollen? Hätte er den Friedhof nicht besuchen sollen?

Immer wenn er ging, spürte er Schwermut in seinem Herzen. Als ob da jemand war, der sein Herz festhielt, damit er blieb, um ihn zurück zu ziehen. 

Langsam lief er, einen Schritt vor den anderen setzend, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet.

Es fühlte sich jedes Mal nach einem erneuten Abschied an. Es war ungewiss, wann er wieder kam, in welchen Nächten er wieder zu dieser Wiese lief, vor dem Grab seines Geliebten kniete.

Alles rauschte an ihm vorbei, bis er das Haus erreichte, die Treppen hochging und seine Wohnung aufschloss. Er beachtete seine Umgebung kaum, schloss hinter sich ab ehe er ohne Umschweife ins Schlafzimmer ging.

Die Lust aufs Trinken war ihm dann doch recht schnell vergangen, weshalb er sich einfach in sein Bett fallen ließ.

Es roch nicht mal mehr nach _ihm_. Der Duft des kleinen Blonden war so unglaublich schnell verschwunden, es deprimierte ihn. War ihm denn wirklich überhaupt nichts von Edward geblieben, nichts außer dem Foto in seinem Büro und dem kleinen Bruder des Alchemisten?

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Nein, er konnte den Geruch Edwards nicht mehr erkennen, er roch ja nicht mal seinen eigenen. Dabei hatten sie einige schöne Nächte hier verbracht.

Nicht unbedingt immer das, was man jetzt denken mochte, obwohl er nicht abstreiten konnte, dass es auch solche Momente gegeben hatte, aber es war eben auch anders gewesen. Manchmal hatten sie sich einfach umarmt, gekuschelt, sich gegenseitig Trost, Wärme und Liebe gespendet. Die ganze Nacht hindurch miteinander gesprochen oder einander nach Alpträumen getröstet. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig beruhigt, aber auch manchmal aufgeputscht. Sie hatten gezankt, gelacht, aus Spaß gerauft, sich durchgekitzelt und mit Kissen geworfen, Fangen gespielt und all solche Dinge, die ihm jetzt, bei dem Gedanken daran, ein trauriges Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberten.

Auch wenn er tiefe Müdigkeit in sich spürte, verdrängte sie, blieb wach, lag da, mit der Schwärze um sich herum. Er rührte sich nicht mehr, was auch garnicht nötig war. Die Uniform war zum Schlafen nicht zu unbequem, sein schwarzer Mantel wärmte ihn, wie es seine Decke tun würde. Das Licht hatte er nicht angemacht, also war es bereits dunkel in der kleinen Wohnung.

Nicht ein Gähnen verließ seine Lippen, aus Angst, dass es dann eher ein Wimmern werden würde. Die Augen fest geschlossen haltend drückte er sein Gesicht ins Kissen, nur als Vorsichtsmaßnahme, falls er doch erneut weinen sollte.

_Edward lächelte ihn verschlafen an, sah auf ihn hinab. Der Blonde trohnte auf ihm, saß auf seinem Bauch und hatte die Hände auf seine Brust gelegt._

_Roy schmunzelte, während er ganz ruhig liegen blieb und amüsiert den Kleinen betrachtete._

_Dieser rutschte etwas weiter nach unten, sein Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem Grinsen, da er sich durchaus bewusst war, wo er nun saß._

_Um ihn noch weiter zu ärgern, lehnte sich der Blonde nun auch noch nach vorn, stützte sich neben ihm mit beiden Händen auf dem Bett ab, ehe er ihn küsste._

_Verlangend erwiderte der Ältere, strich seinem kleinen Teufel über den Kopf, ehe er den geflochtenen Zopf auflöste, indem er den Haargummi entfernte._

_Nun fielen Edward seine blonden Haare ins Gesicht und verdeckten teils dessen vor Lust leicht dunkler gewordene goldene Augen._

_Der Jüngere unterbrach den Kuss, richtete sich wieder auf, aber nicht ohne dabei langsam mit seinen Händen über die Brust des Älteren zu streichen, immer weiter nach unten._

_Ein kleines Keuchen entwich dem Schwarzhaarigen, was den Blonden nur dazu brachte, breiter zu grinsen._

_"Heute bist du meins, Roy.", murmelte er mit verruchter Stimme._

Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn und er zog seinen schwarzen Mantel enger um sich. Auf einmal war ihm, als könnten nicht mal zehn Decken ihn wärmen, als würde er selbst in Lava schwimmend noch frieren. Er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern, rollte sich leicht zusammen wie ein kleines Kind und erstickte verzweifelt jeden Laut im Kissen.

**_> >Everybody's got no place to hide<<_ **

Solche Wellen der Angst waren nicht selten, ihm nicht unbekannt, doch heute war es besonders schlimm. Er konnte es kaum mehr verstecken, obwohl er es wollte.

Es gab immer wieder Momente, wo er sich seine Gefühle selbst nicht eingestehen wollte. So lächerlich das auch klang. Denn es war niemand da, er war ja allein in seiner Wohnung, nicht wahr? Da war niemand, der ihn so sehen konnte. Niemand, der sein zerbrochenes Herz ganz machen könnte, niemand, der seine niederschmetternden Gedanken verbieten könnte, niemand, der ihm helfen könnte, zu verarbeiten was geschah, ihm zeigte, wie man aufhörte zu fühlen, wie man anders fühlen könnte, niemand, der ihm Trost spendete, niemand, der ihn umarmte, niemand, der ihn verstand, niemand, der-

Niemand, der Edward war.

Edward könnte das alles.

Aber Edward war nicht da.

**_> >No one's left and there's no one to go on<<_ **

Verflucht nochmal, jetzt weinte er doch wieder. Kühles Nass floss über seine blass gewordenen Wangen, traf auf das Kissen und machte dieses nun feucht. Er drückte sein Gesicht enger dagegen, doch die Schluchzer, die seine Lippen verließen, konnten bald nicht mehr gedämpft werden.

Wie erbärmlich er doch aussehen musste! Er, der große Roy Mustang, Oberst im Militär, bekannt als der Flame Alchemist, ja der Held von Ishval, heulte wie ein kleines Kind!

Edward würde ihn auslachen. Oder würde er ihn trösten? Würde er Witze über den Größeren machen oder ihn vielleicht verstehen? Mit ihm weinen?

Er musste kurz Lachen, was so seltsam fehl am Platz wirkte, zwischen all den verzweifelten Schluchzern. Schon wieder fragte er sich, was Edward tun würde, doch er würde es nicht erfahren, denn Edward war nicht da, um etwas zu tun!

Mit dem Kissen fest im Griff setzte er sich auf, öffnete seine geröteten Augen, beziehungsweise nur das rechte. Eine Hand legte sich wie von selbst auf die schwarze Augenklappe.

Schuld machte sich erneut in ihm breit. Wäre er doch mit Edward gegangen, statt zu Bradleys Haus. Hätte er doch mit dem Blonden gekämpft, statt allein gegen Pride. Hätte er doch den Kleinen beschützt, statt Selim.

_"Roy...", flüsterte Edward und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, ehe sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf die Lippen des Fullmetal Alchemist schlich. Das Kaminfeuer zauberte wunderbare Schatten- und Lichtkontraste auf sein Gesicht, ließ seine goldenen Seelenspiegel noch ausdrucksvoller strahlen und ihm etwas magisches verleihen._

_"Es ist nicht deine Schuld...", murmelte der Kleine leise. Roy konnte dem besorgten Blick, der dennoch Zuversicht ausstrahlte, nicht standhalten._

_"Ich habe sie getötet, Edward. Einfach so...", antwortete er leise, das Gesicht verzogen bei dem Gedanken an Ishval. Er war kein Held, er war nur ein Mörder. Ein Mörder, der unglaublich viele Unschuldige auf dem Gewissen hatte. Seine Hände waren besudelt mit Blut, mit so verdammt viel Blut._

_Die des Blonden legten sich auf seine eigenen. Ob er Edwards Hände nun auch verfärben würde, mit dieser verhängnisvollen Flüssigkeit? Immerhin war er es auch gewesen, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, dem Militär beizutreten. Auch wenn der Junge bereits durch die Hölle gegangen war, hatte er durch den nun eingeschlagenen Pfad noch mehr Leid gesehen. Irgendwann würde es Edward zerbrechen, genau wie es bei ihm der Fall war._

_"Roy.", wiederholte der Junge seinen Namen, diesmal mit Nachdruck. Die kühle Metallhand und die warme menschliche streichelten die seinen, und er merkte, wie allein diese kleine Geste ihm Trost spendete. Er senkte den Kopf und ließ seine Haare seine Augen verdecken._

_"Du hast gemordet, ja. Viele Soldaten haben das getan. Jetzt ist es zu spät, was geschehen ist, kann man nicht ungeschehen machen, was verloren ist, ist für immer verloren. Du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Du sollst sie nicht vergessen, immerhin hat sie dir viel beigebracht. Aber du solltest nicht in der Vergangenheit leben, Roy. Auch nicht in der Zukunft. Sondern in der Gegenwart, im Hier und Jetzt. Denn das ist der Ort, wo du etwas ändern kannst. Hast du dir nicht vorgenommen, weiter zu machen? Ganz an die Spitze zu kommen, Generalfeldmarschall zu werden um keinen Befehlen mehr folgen zu müssen, die für so etwas sorgen? Das wolltest du doch, nicht wahr? Du hast im Krieg gekämpft und gemordet. Aber du hast auch beschützt. Dein gesamtes Team und noch viele weitere Menschen. Also lass dich davon nicht unterkriegen. Lerne daraus, strebe deine Ziele an. Ich bin sicher, du kannst es schaffen, Roy. Also gib nicht auf, ja? Mach weiter, egal was passiert."_

_Edward lächelte ihn an._

_"Tu's für mich. Sei stark. Du kannst alles schaffen, wenn du nur daran glaubst und es wirklich willst. Ich bin immer bei dir, wenn du Hilfe und Unterstützung brauchst."_

_Der Junge beugte sich vor, ehe seine Lippen kurz auf die seinen trafen. Doch bevor er zum Erwidern kam, lehnte sich der Jüngere wieder zurück._

_"Roy. Ich liebe dich."_

**_> >All I know is my life is gone<<_ **

Roy flüsterte, nur ein Wort, ein Name verließ seine Lippen:

"Edward..."


End file.
